


Toss a Coin to your Witcher's Thighs

by LadyAuthor711



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Geralt has thick thighs, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Smut, and she takes it!, and the reader takes full advantage of that, but knows what she wants, reader is heavily drunk, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: The reader and Geralt have been traveling together for a while, and at a tavern the reader gets a bit drunk and decides to let Geralt in on a secret of hers.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Toss a Coin to your Witcher's Thighs

It had been hours since Geralt had first set out of the tavern and into the fading light of the late evening; hunting down whatever the town had called upon him to dispatch. You had only asked Geralt about it once when he procured your room here at the tavern, and he told you that he was hunting an ozzrel; apparently it was a real nasty bugger that had the habit of lurking around cemeteries and making the townspeople’s dead ancestors a midnight snack.

You gladly let Geralt go out into the night and dispatch the foul creature whilst you stayed warm and cozy at the tavern’s bar, finishing your fourth. Fifth? Spiked apple cider, which went very heavy on the “spiked”. You looked out into the night through the tavern’s window, seeing no sign of Geralt yet, you didn’t let this bother you. Since you first stared traveling with Geralt you had dealt with many nights thinking that Geralt had finally been dispatched by the very creature he was sent to kill, only for him to return the next morning, covered in Gods only know what. So, you sat there patiently at the tavern’s bar, waiting for Geralt, funny enough though as you finished off that fifth pint of spike apple cider, the door to the tavern, busted open and in walked Geralt.

He was covered in dirt and blood, however though you felt a strange sensation in you as you took in his armor, leather clad legs and seemingly never-ending scowl. This is not the first time you’ve felt this sensation when you’ve been around Geralt, its been growing more and more potent since you first started traveling with him. You didn’t know how it started; actually, you knew exactly when this sensation first started, it was when you both were bathing in a nearby lake. You had just finished and then watched from the corner of your eye, as Geralt stripped and walked into the water, looking like an Adonis. His wet white hair clung to his neck and his muscles seemed to gleam in the afternoon light. This sensation had been with you ever since, the sensation which you know is lust. You lusted after Geralt and having been trying to beat down that sensation ever since, but slowly you find that you’ve been losing the battle.

Geralt walked over to you, at the bar and motioned for the barkeep to bring him a pint of whatever was on hand.

“So, how was it?” You asked, with a smile on your face knowing that Geralt doesn’t particularly like to divulge his tales of adventure.

“I’m going to bathe.” He said gruffly, as the barkeep handed him a pint of light-colored ale and Geralt walked away with the cup in hand. You quickly followed him up the stairs and into your shared bedroom; this too was a common occurrence between you two, there was nothing indecent about two travelers sharing a room.

You lounged yourself on the soft feather down mattress, careful not spill your drink as you lounged on your elbows; watching through the bathing screen as Geralt undressed and you heard the tell tale sound of water splashing as Geralt sank into the tub.

“So come on. Tell me how it went. What happened?” You said eagerly waiting for Geralt to spill the beans about what happened tonight with the creature.

You heard Geralt groan and the water splash lightly. “It really was a nasty thing, I found it munching on someone’s remains and even though it’s a somewhat small thing, it definelty put up one hell of a fight.”

“Wow, you definitely do not have the means for being a story teller. That was by far the most boring monster story I’ve ever heard!” You giggled, finishing the last of your spiked apple cider and placed the mug on the floor.

You heard slashing again and, watched as Geralt came out from behind the bathing screen with a towel wrapped around his waist and suddenly you felt that sensation wash over you again, only this time it felt stronger. Oh so much stronger than it had before, maybe it was because of the spiked apple cider, but you knew that these feelings had been deep withthin you already, but now it was coming to the surface. As Geralt walked towards you and grabbed at his leather pants, you just let the words fall from your mouth.

“You’re beautiful you know that?” You said almost dreamily.

Geralt only scoffed as he laid down on the bed next to you, his hands folded on top of his stomach.

“I mean it you know.” You smiled. “You’re beautiful and so strong and well I can’t exactly put it into words right now but you’re just so beautiful." You giggled, leaning closer to Geralt on the bed. His topaz eyes never leaving you.

“You’re drunk Y/N.”

“Oh most definitely, but I’ve noticed this way before I had something to drink tonight.”

He cocked his eyebrow. “Oh? And what have you noticed.

“About you?” You asked, liking where this game was going as you scooted closer to Geralt til you were lounging right next to him, your shoulders brushing against his. “Well first, your eyes are like molten amber, and your hair is the most brilliant white I’ve ever seen, like fresh snow; when you bath at least.” You chuckled, earning a scowl from Geralt. “And you’re absolutely covered in muscles and to be honest I’ve been deeply fascinated with your thighs for the longest time.” Your eyes widened at the last part of your word vomit.

“My thighs?” He asked, obviously finding some amusement in this game now. You could practically feel his heat radiate off of him, as you laid beside him.

You felt your face grow hot. “I shouldn’t have said that.” You said, feeling like you were going to spontaneously combust from embrassment.

“No. Don’t stop now. Tell me what you like about my thighs, Y/N.” He said sitting up on his elbows.

You bit your lip, knowing that if you were going to be in for a penny you may as well be in for a pound. “Well I-” You stuttered a bit. ”I like how muscular they are, how powerful they are.” 

“You like that?”

“Yes.” you said breathily.

He leaned in closer to you, his scent filling your senses completely. “Tell me what else you like about them Y/N.” He practically growled.

“They’re just so large.” you giggled, feeling that you’ve officially ran out of articulate words. “I mean you could do some damage with thighs like those.”

“What would you want to do with them?” He asked, his eyes gravitating to your lips. 

You bit your lip again gathering your courage as you were about to tell Geralt your biggest fantasy that involved him and his thighs.

“I’d like to ride them.” You gasped out and desperately wanted to take it back instantly. 

“Oh yeah?” He said quirking his eyebrow at you. “You’d really like ride my thighs?” He said grinning like a wolf.

“Yes.” You breathed out, wanting more than anything to reach out and touch him. 

His smirk was contagious. “Well, let me oblige you.” He said and before you could fully process what he meant he grabbed your waist and hoisted you onto his leg until you were straddling his thigh. You let out a gasp, you hadn’t even moved yet but the feel of Geralt’s tight thigh muscles sent a thrill through you as you straddled him.

“Geralt.” You whispered. 

“What? Isn’t this what you wanted? To ride my thighs? Then go for it.” he smirked and you felt his large gruff hands wrap around your waist, keeping you steady on his thigh.

You gently wrapped your hands around Geralt’s neck, still unsure about this, when suddenly you felt Geralt pull on your hips; bringing you forward on his leg causing you to let out a little gasp. Your skin erupted in shivers, as Geralt led you again by the hips down and back up his leg, earning little moans from you. 

“That’s it, Y/N.” He purred in your ear and that was all the encouragement you needed.

Your grip on Geralt’s neck tightened as you took over the movement of your hips, bringing yourself up and down on Geralt’s strong thighs, feeling the muscles contract and harden under you. Geralt still held onto your hips, but he was just watching you work now, watching every little scrunch of your face. He watched your soft mouth pout, as your lips formed into a small “o”.

You bit down on your lip as you felt your climax building, tangling your fingers in Geralt’s hair, earning a low moan from him as you gently pulled. His hands gripped your hips, harder fingers digging into your skin.

“Geralt.” You said, feeling your hips start to stutter as you starting to feel yourself go over the edge. Geralt didn’t miss a bit as he picked up the pace by moving your hips again.

“Let go, Y/N. I’ve got you.”

And with that you felt your orgasm wash over you. You gripped Geralt’s hair even tighter and felt him still moving your hips gently against his thigh, letting you ride out your orgasm.

You laid your head against the crook of his neck as you tried to regain your breath.

“So, what other fantasies have you had about me?” He grinned.


End file.
